The Webshow
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: Kurt is upset when Blaine says hes not sexy so on his webshow he decides to prove him wrong. Sexy. One-shot. BlainexWarblers. Better then it sounds.


So oh my god it has been forever since I've written anything. I got this little idea while re-watching Glee for the 1000th time. This is set after the whole "You're not sexy." incident between Kurt and Blaine. Basically since the "Single ladies" music video. Kurt decides to start a webcast of him and a few of his glee girls dancing every week. It started out innocent untill after Blaine says he isn't sexy then Kurt gets the sexiest girls to help him out. Now on with the show. Oh and It will be multi-chapter or a single very long chapter.

Warning : this involves sexy Kurt dancing, Warbler boners idk lmao just maybe it will involve sex at the end I have a VERY good ending planned ;)

_  
Kurt POV

_"Not sexy?! Blaine actually said I wasn't sexy. I mean I am a virgin and all so I'm probably not the sexiest thing ever but I believed that I was at least somewhat sexual.." _Kurt was shaken out of his thoughts by Brittney saying something less then inteligent to Santana who was sitting on the couch in his basment bedroom.

"Ok Princess, what song are we doing today?" Santana said looking at her nails. Oh shit I had forgotten all about our weekly webshow.. Suddenly I had the perfect idea. I stood abruptly to go to my closet searching to the back for something I have never worn. I came out and Brittney and Santana stood there speachless.

"Oh my god Kurt. If you wheren't gay I would so fuck you right now." Brittney said and Santana shrugged nodding a little. I smiled and went to turn the music on. Oh tonight is going to be good.

_  
2 days later in Warblers practice

Kurt has avoided the Warblers ever since that day. Blaine placed his chin in his hand and sighed. He's tried to call and text him but he wouldn't answer. Suddenly the corridor doors flew open. It was Wes.

"Oh my fucking God. You won't believe what I found." He set up his laptop to face toward everyone and we all crowded around. It was a video. Blaines eyes went wide when he saw Santana and Britney standing in Kurts bedroom in jean shorts and black crop tops. Suddenly Adam Lamberts "For you're entertainment." Started playing. Everyone gasped when Kurt dressed in very tight leather pants and a tight black crop top simmilar to the others. He also looked to be wearing black eyeliner. Kurt turned around as did the two girls. They shook there hips in sync with the beat at the begining and turned to face the camera when the lyrics started but nobody excpected that Kurt would actually be singing the song. His voice was a little high for the song but oddly it worked well.

_So hot _  
_Out the box _  
_Can you pick up the pace?_  
_Turn it up,_  
_Heat it up_  
_I need to be entertained_  
_Push the limit _  
_Are you with it? _  
_Baby don't be afraid_  
_Im a hurt you real good baby_

Kurt sang while he thrusted and grinded to the camera. Blaine was now thinking how wrong he was to tell Kurt he wasn't sexy. He flipped his hair and batted his eyelashes making him look so damn fuckable. All of the warblers where trying to focus on the two hot girls in the background but there eyes slowly made it back to Kurt and found there mouths to be dry.

_Lets go _  
_It's my show_  
_Baby do what I say_  
_Don't trip off the glitz_  
_That I'm gonna display_  
_I told ya_  
_Im a hold ya down untill you're amazed_  
_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

At the last line Kurt gave a praticurally hard thrust to the camera that made Blaines knees wobble. And all the other Warblers pants go a little to tight for comfort.

_No escaping when I start_  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_  
_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
_So hold on untill it's over_

_Oh, Do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_

Kurt was now just in black leather pants having stripped his shirt during the chorus. Blaine was now so uncomfortably hard it was insane his pants have not burst. As there danced finished Kurt blew a kiss to the camera. The screen went black and everyone stood there in uncomfortable silence. The doors flew open and everyone turned to see Kurt in his Warblers uniform.

"What's wrong?" He said a little confused at how everyone was looking at him. Everyone blushed and scattered away from the computer mumbling something about not feeling to well. Blaine walked up to Kurt.

"Kurt I'm sorr-" Blaine started but was cut short by him putting a finger to his lips.

"It's okay. I promise. Let's just forget about it ok?" Kurt smiled a smile that made Blaines heart melt a little. He nodded and then blushed remembering the video. Kurt tilted his head a little in confusion. What was going on with the Warblers? Everything was going normal until Kurt would catch eyes with another person and they would look away quite uncomfortable. Sighing Kurt wondered what had everyone so on edge. He thought about his webshow and how erotic he had felt when he danced like that. And as he looked around at all the uncomfortable Warblers it hit him. They knew. They saw it. And it terrified him what they thought but it gave him a sense of empowerment and it excited him to no end. Smiling a sexy smirk he started planning out his next video.

_  
A month later

Every week the Warblers would gather "secretly" to watch Kurts little webshow and each week they would get more and more sexual. First he started dancing alone, Second he started wearing less and less clothing once only wearing black tight boxers and his Warblers tie which made everyone more then a little excited. Tonight was another video and everyone was gathered in the Thads room to watch it from his laptop. This time Kurt was in his uniform. Everyone was a little confused when no music played. It was set up to where it was almost like Kurt didn't know he was being filmed. He slipped his blazer and tie off and shimmied out of his pants leaving him in his white dress shirt. No boxers. The room got uncomfortable as Kurt sat back against his bed and started to caress himself slowly. Blaine gulped loudly. Kurt was whimpering and moaning much like a womans moans and stroaking himself. All the Warblers sat there trying to understand what was going on. Kurt placed two fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them still moaning around them. Blaines face was as red as his tie and he covered his mouth in complete shock. Kurt brought those two fingers down to his entrance and started slowly fucking himself with them. Suddenly he moaned loudly and came. As soon as he was done he walked to the camera. His face was flushed and he was a little sweaty.

"That was just for you, Warblers." He winked and blew a kiss before the screen went black. By this time all straight men where at least Kurt-sexual. A knock at Thads door made everyone turn to see Kurt walk in.

"What's going on in here?" Kurt said as if he was completly clueless. Blaine smiled and got up and grabbbed him by his tie.

"We have a great idea for your next webshow." Blaine said in a sultry voice that made Kurts head swirl.

_  
Next webshow

Kurt was in a dark room sweaty and panting.

"I-I am s-sooorrry fuck To say b-but my show will oh my god b-be temporaraly u-unavalible." In the background you could here a gruff voice say "And why is that?" Kurt then smiled and moaned softly "Because I am a bad boy." Kurt started bouncing up and down moaning and whimpering. The camera panned out to see the Warblers jerking off and some jerking eachother off and Kurt bounced on Blaine. Wes had his tie around Kurts neck much like a collar and started pulling on him to suck him off. The rest of the show continued with Kurt sucking and fucking all the Warblers each cumming multiple times.

_  
The New directions stood around the laptop in shock. Mercades smiled and shook her head. Well at least he was getting some. Finn and the rest of the guys stood around very uncomfortable with the situation. All the girls where fanning themselves off. Mr. Shu walked in too see everyone gathered around a laptop.

"Hey guys, Whats going on?" He asked setting his bag down on the piano. Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing just watching Kurt and the Warblers perform a special show."

_  
I HATE THIS ENDING. But I kept getting distracted. sorry if it sucks. But I don't really care.


End file.
